mucfandomcom-20200215-history
John Burk
Sergeant First Class John Anthony Burk is a retired American Army Infantryman, and drill sergeant, and is currently an Army instructor at Shepherd-Dixmor Preparatory School. He is a veteran of the Iraq War, and the War in Afghanistan. Biography John Burk was born and raised in Bullworth, Texas. Enlisting in the Army at the age of 17 in 1995, he spent the majority of his adult life conducting daily morning physical fitness training geared towards combat related events. He served for 17 months in the invasion of Iraq and served in a variety of positions in the Infantry. Upon returning home from his first deployment, he was honorably discharged after completing his initial enlistment. After marrying his girlfriend and having their first child, Isabella, John left the Army at 6’2” and weighed 176 lbs. After having been out for almost 1-½ years, he reenlisted back into the Army at 6’2” 250lbs. His significant weight gain had been a result of poor eating choices, and a lack of physical exercise due to laziness and having little care for his personal health, often going to McDonald's and Burger King with little to no care for his well-being. Upon reenlisting back into the Army, he deployed once again to Iraq for a 15-month tour of duty. After returning, his wife had their second child, David. John deployed once again, but this time to the mountains of Afghanistan in the Kunar province in the Peche River Valley, at the mouth of the Korengal. He witnessed firsthand the effects high altitude had on himself and his soldiers, and realised the importance for functional fitness in regards to job performance. Seeing soldiers passing out from exhaustion, heat cramps, and various other issues, he changed his views towards fitness to view it as an incredibly crucial part of life. After returning from Afghanistan, John received orders to serve as a drill sergeant. It was during this time he began having psychological issues and difficult times dealing with survivor's guilt, and stress. It was then John began to suffer from minor depression and feelings of isolation and worthlessness. He reached out to a friend one night after feeling himself on the verge of making a foolish decision in regards to taking his own life. His friend had asked him one very important question: “When was the last time you were in the gym?” John returned to the gym and began living a much more healthy and fitness focused life, scuffing and flipping the fast food restaurants off. After being honourably discharged from the Army for the last time in 2010 at the rank of Sergeant First Class (E-7), he got the job of Army Instructor for the Army Junior ROTC unit at Shepherd-Dixmor Preparatory School. John serves as a fitness motivator to any and all that are willing to heed his message and example of how health and fitness saved his life, especially to the students of Shepherd-Dixmor Prep. He voted for Donald Trump/Frank Kenson in the 2016 USA Presidential elections. Relationships Amanda Quincy Main article: Amanda Quincy Mr. Burk thinks being fat is unhealthy, and unattractive, and that Mrs. Quincy should stop lying to herself about being beautiful, and healthy. Mrs. Quincy thinks Burk is just a big bully. Raul Sanchez-Ramirez Main article: Raul Sanchez-Ramirez Even thought John Burk has been called “fatphobic”, and is a Donald Trump/Frank Kenson supporter, Burk has a lot of respect for “Roy”, his older fellow Army Instructor. He has a lot of respect for Sanchez-Ramirez because he is a Medal of Honour recipient, and a fellow combat veteran. Trivia *Mr. Burk also likes to give Carl Degrasse Dawkins a hard time for being overweight and for liking kiddish cartoons like My Little Pony, etc. *He's from Texas and sometimes mocks the Boston accents of Mrs. Papkova and Amanda Quincy. They usually blow him off and tell each other that he should "talk to himself in the mirror with his Texas accent" for which John sarcastically replies: "I shall". *He also sometimes gives alcoholics, smokers, druggies, and gamblers a hard time. *He is of English, German, and Danish descent. *KGBSpetsnaz thinks he's an interesting character. *Damon Redwood, unfortunately, thinks little of him. However, he likes him a lot more than some other characters on this marvellous wiki. Category:Characters Category:Original character Category:Americans Category:Military Personnel Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Teachers Category:! Category:Capitalists Category:Republicans Category:White Anglo-Saxon Protestants Category:War Veterans Category:Aryans Category:British Category:Germans Category:Danish Category:Lawful Neutral